A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The compressor and turbine sections include stator vanes including an airfoil supported between supporting shrouds and support structures. The airfoils are subject to flow forces through the engine which produce vibrational frequencies. The shape of the airfoil is configured to define a desired natural frequency. An undesired natural frequency can generate undesired fatigue and distressed parts.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.